


Beside You Again (Finally)

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Abattoir [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Life with Derek, iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Sam tackle hugs Spencer, and it isn't even Spencer Shay. Derek Venturi gets involved...
Not as bloody as series title would have you believe. Also, believe it or not, precursor to Spemily, Dasey, and Spam.





	

While everything iCarly interested her to a degree, Sam Puckett was more interested in the tall chunk of ‘do me please’ eying her from down the street. When he tilted his sunglasses in a familiar gesture, she forgot everything. Carly, Freddie, Spencer…

And she ran, barely realizing that someone else- a stocky, auburn haired someone else- was charging at the same man. As she cried out

“Spen!” the boy who collided with her as she leapt into the older man’s arms shouted

“Captain! Samiya!”

Spencer Reid chuckled, hugging Sam close and ruffling Derek’s hair, greeting them easily

“Baby doll, Boy wonder.” Sam dry sobbed

“Oh, Spen!” Derek backed away, just enough to beam up at Spencer, ignoring his gaping family, Sam’s friends and Spencer’s team to exclaim

“Damn, Cap. It’s great to see you.” Chuckling, Spencer extended his hand to Derek, exchanging solid handshakes easily. Sam cuddled into his side, grinning from ear to ear, nodding when Spencer asked in all seriousness

“Baby, how’s about you and Darius get something to eat while I wrap up this case? Than the three of us will catch up. Em and Cay are in the area for a conference anyway.” Derek opened his arms, tucking Sam close when she bounded to him. Spencer saluted Derek, pressing a hand to his mouth to blow Sam a kiss before walking away to his team.

Sam let go of Derek, saying happily

“I’ll text you in half an hour, then we’ll conference the others, kay, Darius?” Derek smiled genuinely, replying

“You know it, Baby.” Before also walking back to the people gaping at him.

With a laugh, Sam turned around to find the iCarly crew behind her. She shrugged and jerked her thumb over her shoulder

“He introduced me to bacon, his name is Derek but we call him Darius. Spen- that’s Dr. Spencer Reid to you- is our group captain. I have to go to a conference for Abattoir members, and no, you may not know what it is. Pray you never need to know.”

ABATTOIR

Derek snickered while his family gaped at him. With a shrug, he barked

“Her name is Samiya, his is Dr. Reid. Disrespect to them is disrespect to me.” Before walking past them, thinking about his flippant statement.

ABATTOIR

Once the case wrapped up, Spencer ignored his colleagues as he prepared for his conference with his minions. Derek was a good guy, beneath the streetwise tough man, same with Sam. But the thing they were talking about was serious. It would impact him too.

ABATTOIR

Done with their respective groups, the three loners met up at a diner. Derek had scouted it after informing his father they were the reason he hadn’t gone off the rails.

Sam stared at Spen. 

“They want us to WHAT?” Though she didn’t really raise her voice, her bewilderment came through. Spen answered

“They’ve become aware of the fact we aren’t adapting. They’re recalling us to call a secession vote. If we secede, Russia will give us dual citizenship and preferential contacts as well as direct control when one of our own is in danger. Abattoir gives us complete freedom. If we don’t secede, we can still request a recall. The difference is, that the communication process will change, the recall might be compulsory.”

Sam blew out a breath. Derek grunted, and summarized

“Not much different. They’re trying to protect our hearts.” 

Spencer shrugged.

“We are Abattoir. We are violence and pain walking. How could they be any different?”

Sam sighed, and spoke reluctantly

“You guys have seen iCarly, right?” When she received nods, she admitted

“The guy I was talking about, it’s that Spencer.” Reid raises a brow but says nothing. Derek grimaces and grumbles

“At least he’s not your brother.” Sam and Spencer shot him sympathetic looks, before Spencer rises, stretches and yawns before saying

“I booked Calamity Central. Anyone up for a challenge?” Both teenagers light up, ready for a gymnastic battle of the bands.

And that’s what they do. Derek proves better at the upper body portion, but Sam beats him out in both actual gymnastics and parkour. Spencer, with the grace of a mature male, then beats Sam before coaching Derek through a new boxing routine.

Trouble’s brewing, in that they all have choices to make. They could be ordered to leave their friends, their families. Then again, maybe not…

**Author's Note:**

> My profile has update notes. Check it please.
> 
> AND PROMPT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!


End file.
